


Regulus

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minor Violence, Other, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: Some fics I wrote for our brave baby Regulus.Hope you like ittttt :)))
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(Flashback)  
”Regulus, catch!”  
”Ah…ah!”  
”oh you poor fellow.”  
Sirius picks his little brother by his waist and plops him up on the rock beside.  
”ow..”  
”you hurt?”  
”Ye-yes brother”  
Sirius hums sweetly as he caresses Regulus’ wounded knee. It had w little scratch, nothing much, but the ball with which they seemed to be playing was swaying and swimming in the sea. Though, the boys were unaware of it.  
”it’s done!”  
Sirius says with an cheery tone, he had just scraped off his shirt for a bandage for his brother and rounded it around the knee.  
”will it heal..?”  
of course! Moreover, your brother will always be there to protect you Reggie.”  
Regulus smiled at this as he saw his brother’s grey eyes shine with emphathy and love.  
”I’ll count on you brother”.  
”Ehehe, I won’t fail you.”  
and with a laugh, Sirius carried Regulus carefull away from the beach, towards their so called home, giving him a piggyback ride.

(Present)  
He had said he could on him.  
Regulus could count on him.  
On his elder brother.  
But…  
Today…  
The picture was different.

“ENOUGH!”  
“AH!”  
Sirius crouched, his body shaking violently, his hair was open and rested sadly on his shoulders, his clothes were crumpled and his grey eyes were stormy with the rain.  
Their mother stood at the foot of the stairs, her wand raised, constantly pulsing with yellow light, running towards the fallen boy.  
Regulus clutched the railing. He could see what she was doing, what she had been doing since they were little. It was a usual work of her.  
But today, the matter seemed close to the brim.  
As if, Sirius was a volcano waiting to erupt.  
As if, Regulus was unsure of this matter to halt at a curse.  
As if, Walburga Black had gone one step forward.

“YOU DARE TAKE THE NAME OF THEM IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, YOUNG BLACK!”  
Sirius stood up slowly, though his whole body shook. He held the wall for support.

its not going to stop  
Regulus thought, but he couldn’t do anything, he was scared of his mother.  
He was scared of all.  
But today, he was also scared of Sirius.

Sirius stood up and faced his mother who had a hem of her dress in her fingers.  
“You. Dare. Name. Them.”  
“Then what?!”  
He yelled, his mother’s eyes went wide.  
Regulus clutched the railing more tightly.

something is wrong.  
He thought,  
this is not Sirius

“I’ve had enough too Lady. I won't have you talk shit about James-”  
Walburga was on the verge of shaking, her hand gripped the stair railing as astonishment grew on Sirius’tone.

“HOW DARE YOU BEFRIEND BLOOD TRAITORS- HOW-”  
She bellowed more.

“IVE HAD ENOUGH WITCH!”  
Walburga now, took a step back.

“This is not a house! This is a hell! And believe me! Even the dust is terrified to step in!  
Pureblood territory! You Fools! You hear the virtues of a NOSELESS saint and curse your own children in the name of his Prayer!”

this is bad  
Regulus thought as his knuckles went pale tightening their grip around the wood.

“Fine! LISTEN TO HIM! IM GOING AWAY! AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU WONT SUCCEED! IM SURE THE BLACK FAMILY IS TOTALLY DISAPPOINTED IN ME! BUT. I. AM. HAPPY. WITH. IT!”  
Saying this, pushing Walburga away, gripping his wand tight. Running towards the door with anger.

Sirius left the house.


	2. Regulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fic for Regulus.  
> I stan him dearly and he is the real Slytherin Hero for me.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Regulus?"  
Regulus strolled into the now empty garden.  
He could hear his mother call him, but he denied her call.  
This was not the usual him, he knew, this.. he had changed since Sirius, ran away to the Potters.  
"Regulus!"  
The maternal tone which was hinted in the first call, vanished instantly and hot pain seized his body.  
Regulus dropped down to the foot of the dry fountain in the middle of the garden.  
"You dare not listen to me!"  
The pain increased, it was his mother.. attacking him from the back.  
Even in her absence in front of him, he could make out that she was smirking with her dark lips, her elegant dress, swaying as if cursing her own children were a game for her.  
It was.  
It was.  
Since they were born, Regulus knew that they had been known to be Branded when older.  
Being the pureblood race.  
But when Sirius defied them all and ran away, he felt more angry.  
More angry that Sirius, his brother, who cared for him. Who took curses for him.  
Forgot to take Regulus with him.

"Answer me!"  
The bolting increased.  
"Ye-yes mother."  
Regulus, still crouched below, felt his mother in front of him. He could make out her shadow and the glimmering black heels of hers.  
"We are leaving tonight."  
"Huh- Ah!"  
The pain went through his veins, he should've known not to question her.  
For she was an egoistic women in the name of a mother.  
"Work."  
She says and he understands what 'work' she meant.  
Voldemort he said in his mind, because he was unsure if he would be showered with more curses if he said it out loud.  
"Get packing."  
She says and elegantly swifts away.  
Regulus gets up slowly, his body shaking from the curse.  
"I'm not packing."  
He says to himself, an image of a little boy, his little self comes in front of his eyes telling him to run, to do the right thing.

Yes, he was going to run.  
He knew the Dark Lord's secret.  
He, of all people.  
He was going to end it.  
He had to end it.  
To make sure everyone is safe.  
To make sure...  
Sirius is safe.

Regulus was finally going to rebel.


End file.
